The Truth about Cartman
by jusAgurl93x
Summary: Kyle has always loved Cartman. He goes to The scientist Dr. Alphonse Mephisto to remove his feelings for him..But then it backfires. KyleXCartman .. Please review :
1. Chapter

I watched him walking to our bus stop Monday morning.

It seems like everything is in in slow motion as my heartbeat beats harderthe closer he gets to me_.  
__He's. just. So. ..perfect_.

Everything about him.

He's over weight but that doesn't bother me that much.  
His personality, he's so cruel and mean to other people,I shouldn't like him, I should hate him for that. But why don't I?

why Do I find myself.. Attracted to him?

"Hey douche bags" he says.|  
I look away from him. Ignoring him. Ignoring the feeling of him standing a few steps away from me.

"Hey Cartman, did you see what Kenny found in school last Friday?"

Stan asked. "No, what he find?."

"Kenny found porn magazines in Mr. Mackey's desk"  
Cartman looked at Kenny

"Kenny, Why the hell were you looking in Mr. Mackey's desk?"  
Kenny shrugged.  
"I don't know he was out so I toke a peek" he muffled through his orange pakka.

Stan laughed "Haha that's funny Kenny, who would have thought Mr. Mackey looked at porn?"  
Stan and Kenny held their stomachs laughing.

I can feel it.. I can feel it any second now he's going to look over here. I just know it..  
As I predicted Cartman looked at me. He frowns

"What the hell you looking at asshole?" "nothing" I lamely reply.  
"Good Jew."  
"You know the Jew jokes are really getting old Cartman" say.

"their still funny" "no their not" "yes they are" "no their not" I clench my fists  
"No their not!"  
"Kyle, just ignore him, he's just being an asshole." Stan advised me.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a goddamn Jew with a stupid bitch mom"  
"don't call my mom a bitch Cartman!" I yell.

"she's a bitch, she's a bitch, she's a bitchbitchbitchbitchbitch"

"STOP IT!" I can feel the blood boil inside me. I hate him. I hate everything about him.

"just shut up and leave me alone." I turn my back

"what's the matter kahl, you got sand in your vagina?"

"No I do not now shut up before I kick your ass."

"Your on your period again aren't you?" he asked.

"you guys really need to stop fighting , I'm really getting sick of it."

"Oh, sorry I'm not entertaining you Stan because all I want to do is impress you." he shot sarcastically.  
Stan was making a comeback but I wasn't really paying attention.

I was caught up in my own thoughts. I'm just relieved Cartman isn't focusing his criticism on me on me anymore.

I'm thinking back to a few moments ago when I felt all I felt was hate for that bastard.  
And now I'm stuck right back to where I was before..  
Staring at him. Staring into his hazel brown eyes and as his face cringed when he makes a comeback to Stan.

Somehow, the way he fights back, the way he seems to be in control over the conversation making one smart ass remark to the next kind of ..turns me on.  
Self confidence and authoritive.. wait a second why am I thinking like this! STOP! I push the thoughts out of my head and Stan and cartman are still fighting.

At least Its not me.

* * *

School was fine, then at the playground things started. (yes, in Colorado, even 9th graders have a play ground)

Me and Stan are on the swings and Cartman is talking to Kenny out on the feild about how poor people cant play dodge ball..  
Its probably about the game everyones playing in the school after gym today.

Stan is talking to me about what he should get Wendy for her birthday.  
"I don't know what to get her dude, "chocolate?" I ask. "No, something that's going to last."  
"A ring?" "too expensive."

Stan was talking but then blanked out at the sight of Cartman tugging the dodge ball away from Kenny.

"no Kenny your too poor!" he yells, Kenny muffles something

"Noooo Kenny! Kenny! give me the baaaaaaaaaalll" he wines.

Kenny was fighting to get the ball away from Cartman.

I couldn't help but notice when Cartman was tugging the ball away from Kenny  
a little bit of his skin was showing, as he bent over huddling the ball away from Kenny.

I Stared for a long four seconds, then got snapped out of it as Stan interrupted my thoughts

"Are you even listening to me dude?" "Oh yeah. Sorry." I replied, Stan looks where I was staring,

"Cartman give Kenny the ball!" Stan called "No he's too poor!" he loudly mumbles back,  
still arching the ball in his possession while Kenny tries to grab it away."He's such an asshole." Stan says to me. "yeah" I agree."

I thought, __

But Cartman had the ball first..Wait.. WHAT THE FUCK! Why am I defending him?

Stan ignored the incident and went on about what to get Wendy for her birthday.

School went by fast. At the end of the day, Stan stayed after school to play dodge ball with everyone else.

"Are you sure you don't want to play Kyle? it'll be a lot of fun. I Heard Craig's team is hard to beat though."

"No its okay, My mom wanted me to come right home after school to watch after Ike" I lied.

"Well okay. See ya dude." he waved and ran off. "yeah. Later dude" I called back.  
I'm actually glad Stan isn't riding the bus home. I need some time to think. I don't want him going on and on about Wendy.  
He's my best friend but Its really getting annoying.

I rode the bus home thinking about this stupid issue, which shouldn't even be an issue, because it shouldn't have ever happened!

How could I like that fat fuck after everything he's ever done to me?

Its been this way for as long as can remember. I started liking him during the middle of fifth grade year.

I'm in ninth grade now. Freshman.  
Wow, four fucking years I've liked that fat fuck I'm suppose to hate.

I don't remember how it happened it just did. It shouldn't have but it did.  
Whenever I'm around him I feel nervous and I can feel my palms sweat, and my cheeks burn up. Not like anyone notices.

He makes me feel.. weird.

Its heard to explain, I HATE him, but I LOVE him.  
I HATE him so much I feel like I want to grab hold of his neck and choke him, then I feel I want to kiss him.  
Kiss his skin, his skin looks perfect, so perfect yet so fragile. I like to think, he's a mean manipulative and cold on the outside,  
but inside he's a caring nice genuine good guy. I have so many doubts on that theory but It makes me feel less guilty  
of who I'm attracted to.  
For two years I've denied and fought the fact I liked him at all. Then at the That second year  
I've come to terms and accepted that I like him.

Unbelievably.

I feel more guilty for being a homophobe.  
I try not to think about weather Ill go to hell or not.I get home, and lie on my bed.  
Trying to clear my head.  
I cant obsess over this guy. **This has to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2, The dream

Next day, me Stan Kenny and yes, Cartman wait at the bus

he hasn't said anything yet?  
I know he's going to say something I just know it..A few more seconds..  
He's going to say something I know it.  
I can feel my heart beating, I refuse to look at him,  
If I do, The beating and nervousnesswill probably get worse.  
He'll say something.

"Hey Jew, know why everyone hates the Jews?"  
I knew he'd say something.

"Shut up Cartman" I replie  
"because you killed Jesus you stupid asshole!"  
"I did not kill Jesus!" "Yes you did! Did you see the passion! You and your stupidJew cult killed Jesus!"

"No they didn't!" I yell back. I'm getting angry. it's the weirdest feelingwhen Your straight face to face  
with someone you completely hate and secretly love.  
I argue back to hide the fact he can get away with it.

"Cartman, seriously knock it off. Noone wants to hear your crap today"

'Perfect Stan. you just want Cartman to yell at you don't you'I think to myself and snicker sarcastically.

I'm watching Cartman, how does the way he shouts insults me .. .

I don't understand how I could like him. I'm ashamed of myself.

I hate the words he throws at me. He does it because he thinks I can handle it,  
he even admitted it really, every insult stings. It really does. When he says Im  
just a no good stupid Jew, **_I believe him._** I hide the sadness I feel the rest of the day.

What he doesn't know is, He's hurting me. mentally and physically,  
almost every day after school.. I cry. I cry for my sin of being gay  
and I cry for the torture he gives me every single day. Though it stings,  
I like the attention he gives me, and only for me, butits not worth it getting criticized again,  
so I hope he goes away, safe from him making me feel like a worthless unworthy of him person,  
then when he's gone, I miss him.

* * *

  
Cartman stands infrount of me

"You so fucking stupid Kahl! How could you ever think Id ever like a stupid  
No good dirtyrat Jew! your pathetic kahl! its just funny how fucking pathetic you are."

I stand there, then go on my knees and cry,  
"Good you stupid Jew go cry to your bitch mom see if I care. God, your so annoying.  
You'd never be good enough for me."

I see his dark angry eyes  
"I'm sorry" I scream, "I love you, how can I change for you?"

He scrunches his eye brows and scowls

"You cant. I hate you kahl, with passion. I hate you."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I open my eyes. Thank god.. It was dream.

My face is wet, I touch my cheek,I'm crying? Is it possible to cry in your sleep?

I breath deeply and calm my self down, "Its okay. It was just a dream." I say to myself.  
"It was just a dream."  


* * *

  
Well that's done.. Im working on the next chapter..Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3, He wont be better then me

That morning I walked to the Bus stop.  
Their stood Kenny, Stan and Cartman.

_**I wont let him get to me today.**_

_"Hey Stan" I say."Hey dude, Why didn't you answer the phone yesterday?"_

_"Our phone isn't working right now for some reason. My dad is calling the phone company  
his work today to figger out why" which was true. Our phone lines hasent been working._

_"That sucks." he replied.  
"Oh, I finally thought of what to get Wendy for her birthday"  
"Cool, what is it?"  
Stan toke out a neakless with a steel heart attached to it.  
The store down our street can carve letters into metal. He got it to say "Stan + Wendy on it" _

"_Cool!" I say. "she'll love it"_  
"_You really think so?" he smiles. _

"_That is really fucking cheesy dude."Cartman replied. _

"_Shut up fatass!" Stan remarked._  
"_AY! I'm not fat I'm big boned! There's a difference!"_

_Is it just me or is Cartman and Stan been fighting more then we have lately?  
My heart feels like its burning.. I'm not jealous.. am I? **  
NO IM NOT!**I say to myself._

_I cant be.. I should be happy, Its better then me crying and letting him hurt me  
more with every insult he throws.. But he's not even paying attention to me..  
GAHH! Make up YOUR MIND!_

Cartman was saying something and Stan simply replied with a got bored and turned to me..  
Is this good or Bad? I think to myself.

"What the hell is that?" he asked motioning to the thing in my hands.  
"Its my science project about the earths radius and equator." I said.

I worked on it my whole Saturday. Ill for sure get an A.

Cartman said nothing. Then said, "Your such a nerd kahl."  
and turned around "At least I want to get good grades and do  
something with my life! Unlike you!"

"Ay! I'm gonna do something with my life kahl..you just wait and see."he has that  
look in his eye. A look that says 'I'm planning something' look.

"What is that suppose to mean Fatass?"  
"Well kahl.. My uncle has a company that sells computers and programming.  
They sell millions kahl. And he said that in a matter of time when I'm old enough  
he might pass it over to me" he grins.

"You wont own a company fatass."

"Oh yeah kahl? Well just see. And when I do  
Ill make more money then you do!  
NANANANANANA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
he points in my face.

"Cartman your such a dumbass. You need skills before  
you own a company, in which you don't have" I said flatly.

"Ay! I have skills!"

he says, the bus pulls up and we get onto it.I sit next to Stan.  
He's such a Dumbass. Does he really think he'll make more money then me?  
How could a simple thing like that make me angry?  
I don't know but it does. I clench my fist's so stupid.  
..he got to me.


	4. Chapter 4,Im sick of your Stereotypes!

The feeling of hating him didn't last long.  
It never does.

And I dread the feeling of me go from Hating his guts  
to watching him doodle in his notebook thoughtfully..

I think its cute..  
Wait, what? what about doodling in notebooks is attractive?  
At all? …  
there's something wrong with me.

At the playground I sat on the swing with Kenny in my usual spot.  
Stan was across the playground by a tree talking to Wendy..  
Probrolly about to give her the neakless.

"I don't know Kenny, I really have to work on my homework tonight."  
"aww.." Kenny looks wanted me to hang out with him  
at his house tonight. I made an excuse.  
I never really was friends with Kenny, He was just kind of always.. There.

Cartman came up to us "Hey Asswhipes."

I got nervous and adrenalin rushed into my body.  
I hide it and frown  
"what do you want fatass?" I say.

He frowns "What I cant talk to Kenny!" he says.  
Kenny frowns. "mmph mh mher meh meh meh"(you never talk to me)

"Did you guys Hear what Craig did to Clyde yesterday?"  
Cartman ignores him.  
I'm relieved he's not making fun of me. Great, he's talking to me.  
Oh my god.. No, whatever! Talk damnit! Say something!

"Oh, yeah. didn't he knock Clyde out?"  
"Yeah in dodge ball yesterday. He had to go to the hospital."  
"Holly shit dude!"  
Why didn't Stan tell me this?

"Cartman!" a kid across the playground yelled.  
He turned around, It was token.  
Token walked up to us. He looked mad.

"Why does my locker have Carved 'The black kid' on it?"  
Cartman stared at him blankly. "I don't know what your talking about token"  
Token scrunched his eyebrows "Yes you did because you put it on there!" he pointed at him.

Cartman put on his innocent face. "Now why would I do that token?"  
"Because you're the only person in the school that WOULD do it!"  
he yelled. Token picked up an ice chunk, Cartman slowly backed away..

"Token, token what are you doing?"  
"I'm so sick of your stereotypes."

Token swung back and threw the ice chuck towards him  
Cartman ducked,  
The ice chunk flew to the field, where kids were playing kickball,  
A kid kicked the ball into the air,  
the ice chunk bounced off its heading towards…  
Its heading towards us!  
I jump out of the way,  
Kenny got confused and looks that way, then it hit Kenny in the face.  
When he fell to the ground and bloods flowing..

Stan yelled from across the field "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"  
"You bastards!" I yell back Cartman frowns and darts for Token,  
token dashes off "get back here you black asshole!" he yells after him.  
Wow. That sucks.

* * *

Hahaha.. I know it was short but ill keep writting it,  
I know the begginging parts are really lame but its gunna get good..  
I promise. :)


	5. Chapter 5, I wont do this anymore

We get back to class, Mrs. Vulcome's Our teacher this year.

Token walks in with a black eye.  
I saw Cartman smiles with satisfaction.

**_I like it when he smiles.. He should smile more often. _**  
WHAT? STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!

"Okay class," Mrs. Vulcome's pronounces  
"Now were going to move on to Science. Everyone has their projects ready?"  
I smile.I'm getting an A for sure.  
"Anyone?" I raise my hand. "Oh okay Kyle, Why don't you show us yours?"  
"Dickhole" I hear Cartman mumble quietly before I walk up to the front of the room.

See even that turned my insides raw.  
Of questions filled of What did I do? Why do you hate me?  
I push the feelings aside and continued on Talking about my Project.  
"Very good kyle" Mrs. Volcume says, when I finish. "Very nice. I give you an A."  
I smile. and walk back to my seat. I can see from the corner of my Eye Cartman frowning.  
"yes now.. how about.." Mrs. Volcume looks around the room.  
Cartman ducks. she notices him ducking  
"Eric how about you next?" "Uhh.." The class stares at him.  
"You see mrs. Vulcome," he says, "I have been working real hard on  
My project and it is not quiet finished yet.." Mrs. Volcume looks bored.  
"Eric the Project was do today, if you did not bring it in. you get an F."  
she says flately. "God damnit." he says under his breath. "Lets move on to  
someone who DOESNT always fail my clases" she narrows her eyes at him.  
"Hm.. how about Wendy, Can you show the class yours?"

On the bus ride home,  
Kenny and Cartman sit behind me and Stan.  
Kenny peeks out "mph mof mafmph muf muph meph?"he asked.  
(any of you guys want to hang out today?)

"Cant Kenny I'm going to Wendys house"Stan replied.  
Kenny looked at Cartman. "Uh-UH Kenny, not to your poor house"

I turn around angrily"Will you stop with the poor crap Cartman! he cant help he's poor!"

"Jeez kaa.. is it that time of month again?"  
Now I'm literally shaking with anger "Can you just shut up?"  
I turn around.  
"shut up you stupid Jew fag."

Jew fag?  
Does he know..No wait he cant know .. Can he?

"what"  
"what? You're a Jew fag."  
he responded.

For some reason,  
that comment hurt worse then  
any comment he's ever given me..

I walk home,  
I walk in and Im holding them in.  
Im holding them, Im holding them,  
this is hard but Im still holding them..  
Open the door, Go up to my room,  
look around,  
Then Just let it all out.  
My tears stream down uncontrollably,  
I hold my face in my hands and continue to cry.

If the guys knew, I get emotional like this..Id die.  
I'm like a girl when It comes to crying.

I hide it but People can easily Get to me.  
I cry in the corner, of my room,  
"I cant do this anymore!" I screamed  
I've been doing this for four years. Four fucking years!  
"I'm done." I sob,  
"Cartman is such an asshole I don't fucking deserve this!I'm done being like this.!"  
"I'm done." I whisper.

I get my splash water into my face and get myself back together.

I've never considered this until just a few moments ago.  
this wont just go away on its own. I need "extra" help.  
I read in the newspaper The scientist a few blocks from here  
up on that hill had once Made a dog think it was a bird from some experiment.  
He Created a way to change Mind thoughts. Maybe.. he can help me.  
I get on my green coat and tell my mom I'm going to Kenny's house.

I get to the place Dr. Alphonse Mephisto lives.  
I shiver as I walk up,This place gives me the creeps.  
I never had the courage to come Last Halloween Stan thought it  
would be funny to pull a prank on This guy.  
But I wouldn't step near this house.I'm still walking, this is a long ass hill.  
There's Junk everywhere, From a broken washingmachine, to a ripped up  
couch to popped balloons. It was just fuckin creepy,

I finally get to the door, and ring the doorbell, 'Ring de ding ding ding de tong,'He opens the door. "  
yes?" He looks less creepy then I expected. He has a yellowHawaiian shirt and a White/Grey looking hat,  
"Um, Hi, Um.. I'm Kyle Brofloski, and I was wondering if. Maybe, If your not busy you could help me out."

I studied me a few seconds.  
"Come on in." he held the door open.  
I slowly walked kind of place is this? He has large tanks of a, fish with legs,  
another tank of a monkey with eight spider legs and a large lady bug with butterfly wings?  
"Take a seat, He motioned into the other room" I sat down on an old worn out Grey house was dark,  
like black and dark red. There wasn't much light in here, except by the fireplace across from me.

Dr. Alphonse Mephisto Toke a seat next to me on a rocking chair.  
"So, What is it.. Kyle you need help with?" he asked.  
"Oh um.. I was wondering if you could really change mental thoughts in your head,  
I read in the news paper you made a dog think it was a bird."

He smiled at this. "Oh yes, One of my great experiments.  
Too bad the news got out, I don't like the attention. But yes,  
I can easily do this simply. For what of the mind would you like to change?"

He still scares me a little bit.  
"Well, I was also wondering sense you can change thoughts If you could change, feelings."

"Why yes, I can change feelings. Any feeling, you have.  
Why what are you asking me little boy?" I gulped,  
"Well see there's this.. person I like.. and I don't want to  
have feelings for that person anymore." "ahh, yes. This procider can be done."

he got up and walked into a another room.  
Where the hell is he going? I twitch with my fingers,  
I look up at the walls, there is a bear Head, a moose head and a..  
wait that thing cant be human.. can It?  
I wish I hadn't looked .

Alphonse Mephisto returns with a bottle in his hand,  
"Sorry I toke long, The bottles accidentally collapsed onto the floor."  
He walks up to me. "Here, drink this and it shall cure your problem.  
Now what I want you to do tonight, Is to Think about this person the whole night.  
And by tomorrow, you will no longer have such feelings for them." I smile,  
"Thanks Dr. Alphonse Mephisto" I take the bottle and hop off the couch heading towards the door,  
"Oh and Kyle," he stops me.  
I turn around. "Tell your friends Stan and Kenny If they ever TP my house on this property again T  
hey will regret it."

"Uh.. Okay.." I walk out  
They will regret it?  
.. If I was scared of him a few moments ago  
I am scared shitless of him now. Wait,  
_  
How the hell did he know Stan was my friend?_


	6. Chapter 6, Whats happening to me

Last night I thought of nothing but Cartman.

I stared at his picture till 2:30 am.

I stared at his picture all last night thinking of him.  
A picture When I cropped me and Stan out of it.

This better work. If it doesn't and Mephisto is full of shit  
I think i made this a whole hell of alot worse thinking  
about him all last night.

I sigh and smile. "Today will be the first day, I wont ever  
Have sick feelings for the fat fuck again." I open the door knob

I walk to the bus stop.  
Thank god this is over i think to myself.

I walk towards Kenny, Stan and Cartman..I grin,

_**  
You wont ever Get to me ever again **_I think looking at cartman.  
it should be finnaly over.

I stand next to Stan "Hey dude"  
"Hey stan"  
"Hey did you study Last weeks homework?"  
"Yeah why"  
"Oh, dude I was so busy, I mean With  
Wendy and everything. Can you help me out?"

I reach into my backpack. and hold out my notebook.  
"here you can read my notes" "thanks man"

Cartman frowns and looks Stan to me  
"AY! why doesnt your nerd ass ever help ME with  
MY homework?"  
"Because you don't even try to do  
good in school fat ass." _  
Yes, It must be working!_

Cartman smirked. "Yeah well, I don't need a stupid Jews  
help anyway" he stiffened.

"Cartman, Please don't be mean to me." My eyes Widened,  
WHAT-DID-I-JUST-SAY?

I covered my mouth. Cartman looked confused and speechless  
"What..did..you, just..." "Nothing!" I shout and turned around.

Cartman frowned and faced me,  
"I can call you whatever the fuck I want to JEW!" He shouts in my face.  
"Whatever you fat fuck! just Don't be mean about it!"

_what?_  
I covered my mouth again and backed up.  
Stan stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open.  
Kenny looked bored. Cartman was puzzled, he stammered.

"Jeez.. what up your ass today kahl?"

I muffled somthing But my hands covered it.  
**What the hell is wrong with me?**  
Cartman already turned his back was whispering something to Kenny.  
Stan walked up to me.

"Uh..you okay dude?" "I'm fine! No I'm not!"  
I yell. what going on?

"Um..okay." he responds.  
The bus pulls up, I said nothing the whole ride.

Me Kenny and Cartman walked down the hall to our lockers.  
as we were walking I looked up and down at Cartman.  
He looked alot better today,Espeshily sense his hat was off,  
I loved his hair, His dark brown hair, I love how it falls slightly  
onto his face when he takes his off. He looks better with his hat off  
his hair looks amazing..

"You look better with your hat off, your hair looks amazing."  
Cartman stopped walking and stares at me "ehh...what?" oh my god,

"Oh, Nothing! I didnt say that!" I say and stomp off..  
WHAT THE FUCK! THIS SHIT ISNT WORKING!  
oh shit..hes following me. I felt a tap on my shoulder

" No, No what did you say?"  
"Nothing! I mean you look cute with your hat on but  
with it off you look alot better, er nothing! something! nothing! bye!"

And ran off. _O_h _my god..oh my god, I'm going crazy, what did I say to him?  
holly shit I did not say that to him,_ what the fucks wrong with me!?

I walked to my next class, I figured I wasn't crazy,  
It just didn't happen. It couldn't have happened.  
The thing Dr. whats his face gave me is giving me illusions..or somthing.

I walk into Mr. thomas's class. and sit quietly at my desk.  
I figured its best if I don't talk to anyone if there is something wrong..  
which there isnt! ...But just to be safe.

"Hello students. Welcome back to History"  
was a short man,Glasses and almost bald but had  
black basses of hair on the sides of his head.  
"Now, Last time we talked about the French war.."

ugh. I hate this class.  
"And everyone had to make a discussion with another student  
on the base facts of the war, Next we had Bebe and Kyle. Can you  
Begin your argument up here please kids?"

_so much for not talking to anyone.  
_  
I slowly get up out of my seat and to the front, though  
Bebe was already standing there.

"Okay, what is your argument?"  
"The argument is about the economy of the war if they had any part of starting the war."  
"Okay, good argument. you may start kyle"  
I'm trembling, I never tremble  
whats happening?  
"uh kyle..you can start the argument.." Mr. Thomas. implies.  
I sigh, I might as well get it over with.

"The main argument of the economy on the french war was the economy  
had nothing to do with it. The government had started it all. They had reasoned  
the plan on starting war with England because they believed they were being blackmailed  
by the products they sold them that did not work as they wanted them too."

"No, that's not true" Bebe budded in.  
"The economy WAS apart of the war,  
They are the ones who went on strike when they felt that THEY were being blackmailed  
by the prices of products from England, the Government had nothing to do with it."

"They had everything to do with it!" I shot back.  
"The main reason the people went on strike was because they felt their opinions  
did not count on the government. and that the goverment wanted to start the war and did,  
and the people didn't want to put their country at risk." "No, the people went on strike for the  
deceiving and blackmailing from England, they went on strike to the government claiming they  
wanted war."

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" I snap  
"The people wanted nothing to do with starting a war with England, they striked because  
they're opinions were not being heard." "No beacuse- - "

"JUST SHUT UP BEBE! you know I'm right!"  
the class gasped.  
shit. this CANNOT be happening.

"Oh, um I mean.. I didn't mean that. I did mean that. I didn't, But, Bebe  
I did, I didn't." My heart started racing.. My face is getting hot, the class was completely silent.  
"Uh..I have to go" I run out of the classroom. Whats happening to me?

_**whats happening to me?**_


	7. Chapter 7, Accidental sayings

Thank-you guys for your reviews!!  
It just makes me want to write more!  
It means alot to me..thanks :)

* * *

I was in the bathroom,  
crotched down on the floor with my eyes tight shut.

"This isn't happening, This isn't happening." I tell myself.

I get myself off the floor and splash water into my face.  
**'I'm fine now.' **I say to myself.

Craig walked into the bathroom.

"what are you doing?"  
"Nothing! Just leave me alone."  
Craig tilted his head  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying alright!? Just leave me alone."  
Craig stood there.  
"This is the bathroom."  
"so?"  
"So, I can be in here if I want to."

I tighten my fists  
"Craig, If you don't leave me alone right now I swear to god.."  
Craig flipped me off and walked out.

I turn to the mirror.  
"Nothing is wrong, Everything is wrong!"  
What? Everything is wrong?  
I didn't mean to say that. What made me say that?

"Ughh.."  
I dry my face off and walk out of the at the clock,  
Lunchtime. Great I skipped two classes.  
"I don't believe this."

I start walking into the cafeteria and found Stan, Kenny and Cartman's table.  
I walk over and sit next to Stan.  
"Uh.. kyle?" "What" I ask half irritated  
"Why weren't you in physics class?"  
"I..I DON'T. feel like talking."  
"umm.. okay"  
Cartman looked stunned, Kenny unfazed.  
"you.. you mean JEW NERD skip class? Sense when do you skip class?"  
He made the you in a sarcastic tone.  
"mph!" k added (yeah!)

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it.."_  
and something's wrong with me. _I thought.

"And something's wrong with me" I added.  
"I didn't say that!" They froze and stare at me.

"Uh.. What I meant to say was that.."  
I chose my words carefully,  
"I don't exactly feel.. Well and um.."

I feel his eyes, his eyes are staring at me,  
I swear I'm starting to sweat  
"Im sick today and.."

His Eyes, I can see from the corner of my mine,  
Please stop starring at me Cartman please

"I shouldn't have gone to school today and um.."  
Im searching for words,  
I can tell Cartman frowning and isnt buying the story.  
I hear him tapping his fingers on the table, likes  
he waiting for me to stop talking.

He has beautiful eyes  
Dark brown and..

Wow Where did those thoughts randomly come in?

I meant to say, 'Cartman stop staring at me like that!"  
instead it came out with a "Cartman! You have beautiful eyes!"

They stare at me, bull eyed and in shock Stan's mouth hung open,  
Kenny froze and Cartman, was staring at me with What-the-fuck-did-you-say look.  
In utter shock, then it turned to anger,

"What the hells wrong with you Jew!" he pointed in my face.  
I was shocked too,

"Um.. sorry," was all I could make out then left.

Oh my god, oh my god's where racing in my head,  
**_How'd I say that? Why'd I say that? How'd I say that?_**

I Quickly get my bag out of my locker, and head down the hallway, _  
I have to leave, _I thought._ I cant stay here!_

I'm rushing down the hallway  
Then I felt someone touch my shoulder,  
I turn around It was Stan. I stop.

"oh.. um, hey dude," I say and look at the ground.  
Stan's shocked look never left his face.  
"Uh," he finally got out. Then snapped back into reality

"Ok, dude seriously what's going on with you today?"  
"I don't know!" I throw my hands up in the air, I started walking,

_I might say something bad to him too._  
Stan runs in front of me and stops me.

"Kyle, You know, You're my best friend and if theirs something  
wrong I want to hear it." I look around and sit down, a few 10th graders  
walk pass us and snicker about us being on the steps but I don't care.

"Kyle.. what's wrong? You are seriously freaking me out."  
I pause, "Stan, I don't know what's wrong!" Stan sits down next to me.  
"Its like Im saying things I don't mean to say! They just come out!"  
"um..that's weird." "I know! And I cant stop saying them!"

"Your not saying anything accidentally right now." Stan points out.  
"I know. I don't know why."  
Stan looks down then looks up at me

"Kyle, Wendy told me what happened in history class."  
"she's not even in my history class!"  
"Yeah but Bebe told her." I frown, "Great! Now everyone knows!"

"Kyle what happened?"  
"This is the worst day of my fucking life! that's what happened!  
"I don't know what to say.. if your saying things on accident, well  
There must have been something you did."

I sighed. "there is something I did."I say.

"You know the guy you Kenny TP'd last Halloween?"  
Stan thought back at it then starts laughing,  
"hahahaa! Yeah what about him?"

"Well, I sorta went to his house yesterday."  
silent.  
"why?"  
"I needed help with something"  
"with what?"

Oh shit, I didn't even think about telling him about Cartman,  
**I CANT TELL HIM ABOUT CARTMAN!**

"I uh.. Needed help with my science knowledge so he gave me this  
bottle to make me smarter.."

"your lying Your good at Sc.." I cut him off  
"I needed help with..!"  
I cover my mouth,

Its happening again, Its happening again!  
I cant say Cartman **I cant say Cartman,**  
I'm gasping my breath in my hands, I peek through my fingers..

"SCIENCman!"  
"What?" I quickly reach with one hand in my bag, while holding my moth with the other  
and get out a notebook and pen and begin writing something,  
"what are you doing?"  
I Hand him to notebook, get my bag and run to the bathroom Stan read the notebook,

'**I'm going to throw up**' it said.


	8. Chapter 8, Not myself

I hid out in the bathroom the rest of the day.I've never done this. Never skiped any this was different, there is really something was wrong with me.

I looked at my watch, 2:15.

I felt alittle sad knowing I have a class with Cartman at this time,  
and I have to skip it, Skip seeing him.

But I cant see him right what did I say?  
He has beautiful eyes, His hair was amazing..  
What the fuck was I doing!

I didn't mean to say them.  
I've been really paranoid sense I got in here.  
thinking things like

'What does Cartman think of me now, 'He probably knows I'm a fag now and is totally sicken by me,'  
and 'what if a teacher calls my mom and she knows I havent been to my classes,  
what will I say to her!'

To 'what if everyone figgers out my secret?'

I was curled up in a ball on this bathroom floor.  
My life is over.

Now he probably hates me more then ever.  
he probably wont even talk to me. and if he does he'll probably follow  
me around calling me a homo or fag all the time.  
I feel like crying but anger holds me back.

I know what happened.  
Dr. sick minded psycho path gave me some twisted drink That never removed my feelings for Cartman,  
Just made me say what I think!

My fists cutch tightly. .  
After school I'm going there to kill that son of a bitch!  
No, Ill go now!  
I walk out of school before the bell rings.  
I don't care If anyone sees me leave.

I don't feel Im the same person when Im heading towards the door.  
I always care about being a good student and getting straight A's  
and now here I am skipping class almost the whole day then walking out of school.

AGH I hate myself!  
I hate Cartman for being so goddamn perfect!  
I hate that weirdo for giving me that potion or drink or whatever the fuck it was!

I start to think of Cartman, No I shouldnt hate him,  
I should hate myself for being gay.  
I'm right about to get to the door, but someone walks in front of me,

Mr. Mackey store down at me.  
"Uhh, what are you doin Kyle?"  
"IM WALKING OUT!" I Yell at him.

I didn't mean to say it so harshly ..accualy I didn't mean to say that at all.  
"Mmkay.. Kyle its not okay to skip school, Mkay because, uh skipping school is bad,  
mmkay and uh If you skip school.."

I push past him and walk out the door.  
toke me a few seconds to realize I was panting and Clenching my fists on the way home.  
What the hell did I do that for? I didn't have to leave school..

My head fights my conscious, Yes I did!  
I couldn't be there anymore right now!

I brake through the door, and up to my room,  
"Kyle!" My mom stops me on the steps I turn around,  
"You are in big trouble today young man, your teacher called and said you skipped school."  
"Um mom.." I try to think of an excuse,

"You see.. WHO CARES IF I SKIP SCHOOL!" I cover my mouth,  
I didn't mean to say that,  
"WHA WHA WHAT?" she gasps,  
"Uh, I'm sorry I meant, I was-Who cares If I skipped school for one day of my life! there's something wrong.."

I cover my mouth before something else slips,  
"I hafta go- I have to get away from her, Sorry!" I yell.  
DAMNIT! I say to myself"damnit!" I hear myself say.  
There it goes again. "there it goes again"

I slam the door and start walking away from the house.  
"Kyle?!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen,  
but I walk out on her,

"Kyle where are you going! Get back here this instant Kyle! Kyle!"  
I hear her yell, from my house but I keep walking.

I cant believe I said those things to my mom.  
I have Never talked back to her.. ever.  
but I had to get away from everyone and get this sorted out.

I had to leave to go to dr Mephisto's house and demand what the fuck is going on.


	9. Chapter 9, resulution

I stormed all the way to that assholes house,  
he better give me and explanation.

I was panting and breathing hard but that didn't stop me from my pace.  
I finnaly get to his door, out of breath  
But im still fucking mad.

I ring the door, bell. He answers right away."Oh, why hello there little kyle."  
"What. Did. You. DO!" I pointed in his face  
"Uh, sorry I'm not following." he looked confussed.

"GAH!" I feel like ripping my hair out.  
"The thing you gave me didn't work!"  
"oh, but that's impossible I tested it out, It is proven to work."  
"Well, It didn't, then why am I blurting out everything I think?" I spat.  
He rubs his chin and thinks to himself.

"That's odd. You seem to say everything you think?"  
"YES!" does this guy not get it?  
"Does this guy not get it?"I scream at him.  
"See, I didn't even mean to say that!"  
"hmm.." he rubs his chin, "Maybe, I miss caculated. Come in kyle."  
I brush past him. Wish I wasent in his house. This place gives me the creeps.

I followed him into his lab, This place acctually looks creppier then the rest of his house.  
_Who the hell keeps a lab in their house?_  
"Who the hell keeps a lab in their house" I heard myself say  
_Damnit! "_Damnit!" Dr. mephesto looks at me.  
"uhh..sorry"  
"no its fine" he says and turns back to his chemicals.

It toke about five minneutes of whatever he was mixing,  
Then turned to me,  
"I think I found the problum."  
"what?"  
"When I gave you ther mixture, I seemed to have  
given you the wrong one."

nooooo really? I thought sarcastically.  
"Nooo really?" I forced to say.  
he looks at me puzzled.

"Sorry, see this is what I mean! I cant go on  
like this!"

"hmm..I see"  
"I practically blurted out to cartman that I like him!  
im suppose to hate him!"

Dr. mephesto raised his eyebrow  
"Cartman? You mean Eric cartman?  
That little fat kid?"

Oh my god did I say that?  
"Oh my god did I say that?" atomatically said.  
"No I dont! yes I did!"  
I cover my moth.

I sighed, no use in lying when I'll blurt  
out the truth anyway.

"Yes, I mean eric cartman."  
I said with my eyes shut.

"Your a homosexual little boy?"  
he asked me.

"no! Yes!" I sighed. "yes."

"You know, I have mixture that can make you straight."  
I jumped, "Really?"

"Yes. I can mixturise the parts of your brain cells that contain  
your sexual oriantation, and remove it and swith it to a different  
Gender."  
"oh my god. this can finnaly be over."  
I said, My whole body went numb.  
I felt so happy.

I felt like hugging him.  
"Dr. mephesto can you do that for me? please?"  
"why sure, after this faze is done I can do the experimant  
on you."  
"wow cool! Id really aprechiate it."

"yes well, for now, Id like you to drink this mixture  
It will reverse the changes I put onto you and  
you can keep your thoughts and lies inside your head."  
He smiled.

"Great!" I grabed the bottle and opened it,  
Before I drank it I looked at him suspichiously.

"Oh, dont worry I double checked this time.  
Its the right one."

I smiled and drank it.

"oh and by the way kyle, wear out in about 74 hours."  
I froze.  
"74 hours?!"  
"yes, sense the mix has already evolved inside you,  
It would take about 74 hours to remove it.

_Goddamnit._ "goddamnit."  
_I hate this._ "I hate this."

* * *

Hope you liked it :)  
I havent written on this story for along time.  
But I'm going to start writting on this again.

p.s- Read my new story, "And he said I love you"  
Id be really happy

and by the way, To: Edsel879, I think its really immuture you  
going around to a bunch of peoples pages, includding mine  
writting critizisum. If you dont write it, dont read it.


End file.
